Sadness is Happiness
by Goom
Summary: Poor Gollum is stuck alone at the bottom of Mt. Doom with Smeagol and Sauron
1. Default Chapter

**SADNESS IS HAPPINESS**

**Madness to Happiness  
chap 1**

The wind blew and all was silent. Gollum stared into the river, it was cold and breezy and for once nobody was teasing him "look at him. Slimy, bald, clueless and a hunchback." The mimicking voice still echoed in the back of his mind. But there was no Sam and no ring. He was alone to mourn about the loss of the precious. Even if the ring was inside him and he was in the heart of mount doom and doing someone else a favor by doing so, he was much happier. The only one around was sulking and alone as well as feeling just as bad as he was himself. Sauron was in many ways not the best companion but he was in the same faze of fighting his conscious and morning about his lack of opportunity to do something horrible. His empire was gone and he was alone with Gollum to curse about his stupidity and the ring. Gollum stared down at his belly thinking what a waste it was of a perfectly good evil ring. What had it done to the world anyway, nothing! It was a round strip of gold, which he happened to like. But everything he wanted or liked so much as to hiss precious at was naturally hated by the rest of the world. Hobbits, there was nothing he hated more. If it hadn't been for two such medaling creatures he would still be happily living in that cave. He also had had to kill a similar being to get it in the first place! Life was so unfair! It was his ring; he had it first, so why couldn't the rest of the world accept it instead of getting all jealous. If he hadn't found it, no one else would have cared, they had all forgotten about it years ago, so Gollum had found it and picked it up, so then of course everyone else remembered and decided they'd have a go at it. This of course went too far and they started blaming it for everything! No respect for its feelings, He was sure it was a nice guy on the inside. They just took against it for having the script of Mordor on it. Anyway he didn't even know if the writing was really there, he'd never seen it and he had spent longer with it than any one else! But oh he was forgetting the fire thing, another lie to make everyone turn against him! He was a nice guy, why should everyone hate him so. It was because he had the ring first and it was his idea and they were all jealous! JEALOUS EVIL HOBBITSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He pounded his fists on the ground for a while but then came back round to his senses. Now he was stuck here with Sauron, life was pitiful. The worst thing about having the ring stuck in your lower intestine was that you couldn't die. He had killed himself 3 times. Forget it he told himself, forget it.

Gollum stood up and walked away from the river to the rock where Sauron was standing. Sauron looked up and stared evilly at Gollum. He always had blamed Gollum. He would never have been here if it wasn't for Gollum. He blamed Gollum for bringing him here though as Gollum often said "If you hadn'ts made the precious you wouldn'ts be here." Sauron had been pulled into mount doom by the ring for it was bound to him, so he couldn't stay in the world above and must follow into the same world as the ring. Only one other person had had the same problem, Bilbo. Gollum had seen him above shortly before he was pulled away by that meddling fool Frodo. Gollum had wanted to give Bilbo a piece of his mind about taking the ring, just like Frodo to ruin his chance. Gollum stared back, Sauron was always staring accusingly at him and he had learned to ignore it. Gollum lifted the rock up and pulled out some molding rats. That was another thing about this place was there were no elves or "tatters" The food was all of the highest class. Sauron wrinkled up his nose. Gollum sighed, Sauron never had been able to understand the flavor of moldy rats, even after the long time they had been in the drafty valley battered by fiery cold winds Sauron had not eaten a thing. He had grown thin and weak, but was forced still to live because of the ring in Gollum's belly. Food was sparse here and he wasn't going to argue, his foul smelling fish.

Gollum sighed he was becoming more and more like that fool Sméagol every day and it was no longer a fit or two every day. After arriving he had sunk into being Gollum purely, it was something to do with the ring being inside him, but now he was becoming more and more like that fool Sméagol. This was during one of his I hate the world moments where he became Gollum but it no longer seemed to mean anything; he was the same either way. He sunk out of his misery and became Sméagol once more.

Sméagol walked away into the mist. He stared up into the fire above him and into the real world where that menace Frodo was probably ruling the world and filling it with his disgusting fancies, elfy stuff, fat hobbits, and tatters. That was another thing about Sauron though he had many bad qualities, he had the right idea when it came to something's about ruling a world, elfy things, fat hobbits, and tatters were some of the things he dealt with very well. Sméagol tried to decide whether he would prefer Sauron or Frodo to rule the world. Sauron did get many things wrong though and he had his fancies to, orks, fire, and no fish. He also liked filling up nice quiet caves with his rowdy orks. He didn't really want either they were both mad about the ring, and had strange fancies. His best bet was to rule it himself. He smacked himself, he had been daydreaming again. This was one of the awful habits he had acquired in his time in the cave and he just couldn't stop himself.

Sauron walked over gave Sméagol a stare and looked up. Sauron had this most annoying habit of copying Sméagol, he decided he preferred Frodo, Sauron was far too nosy and with Frodo he at least got a gloomy cave to himself. He smacked himself again, daydreaming again. Sauron walked of f. Sméagol looked up again trying to remember his old cave when he had the ring. He remembered how quiet and gloomy it was, aah it was a happy memory, just him and the ring, no Frodo, Bilbo, Sam or anyone. Life was good then.

There was one thing Sméagol really did like about this place was that there was seemingly no end to it, but it didn't change either so it was sort of like owning an infinite amount of land and knowing every bit of it. Sméagol knew every mustard smelling cave, passage, Lava Lake (of which there were fewer every day as Saurons power seeped out of him). This was indeed the kind of life Sméagol wanted, quite, tatter less, and all his. Sméagol felt like a master in this world. Well seeing as there were only two people there and one of them was no good to anyone, who else was there to be the owner of this world? He imagined himself sprawled in a thrown surrounded by jewels. That was the life. His world would be called Sméagol's world. He scowled, daydreaming AGAIN!

**World of Wisdom  
Chap 2**


	2. Hardened Decisions

**Hardened Decision**

**Chap 2**

"NO FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen to poor Sméagol, he will waste away but can't bloody die!!" Sméagol screamed hysterically at Sauron "Poor Sméagol can't die because the evil dark lord, you had to create the ring and I add to bloody suck it to get all the hobbitses icky blood off it and you walk up behind me and scream! So I swallow the damn thing!"

He stopped shouting, calm down, remember that the fish will come back; he can not eat them all. Sauron had had to suddenly remember that he hadn't eaten in weeks and gobble up all of Sméagol's supply. There wasn't that much fish here and it was a skill to catch it. The small stream that ran out of the rock was warm and fast moving, not many fish made it this far, Sméagol had had to save, half starve to build up the supply and then the stupid dark lord had taken a fancy to fish and gobbled the whole supply! No sense of proportion, I mean he could have had one if he asked, but no he was the most feared thing once so he can pig all he wants!

He sat down and stared into the lava, so hot he remembered it burning him as had fallen into it, the moments choking and burning, the effort to keep the ring. He had pulled himself to safety however and saves some of the rings power, though much of it had been stripped of it in the lava, enough to trick the world into believing it was gone but not enough for Sauron to rise once more. If only he could die, then he wouldn't be here, at the bottom of all places. He would be floating away from life. "EVIL STINKING ROTTEN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" he roared around the cavern, it echoed all around the endless place. Where did the rocky land lead? He had wondered away from the center but had found no signs of it ending; he had then found Sauron dieing. This had been a sad occurrence; Sméagol had tried to leave him to it, but Sauron had followed him drawn by the ring and the life that it gave him. From then he had not traveled far, he had found food so there had been no need. Now he had other reasons though, there must be better food even further from the center, and of course he now desperately wanted to escape Sauron. The dark lord however had a way of always knowing where he was and if he drifted to far Sauron would be behind him. Sméagol didn't really understand this; if he left then he could die, unlike poor Sméagol who couldn't where ever he went. It was time for action, the fish, or lack there of, was the last straw and fish. He had to leave, he had to escape.

He stood up a determined look on his face; he was leaving and not coming back. "No the evil lord wasn't going to keep him here, no Sméagol is going walkies without him", he sniggered and sneaked off.


End file.
